In many virtual games, users may devise scripts and/or other routines to automate various in-game actions such as sending their respective troops on “marches” to attack an enemy, to pick up resources, to support an ally, to patrol an area, and/or to perform other tasks. However, by automating these actions, users may cause overutilization of network resources and other problems for the back-end servers and, as a result, greatly increase hardware and operational costs. Conventional approaches to reducing overall in-game actions typically involve forcing the reduction of in-game actions, for instance, by throttling user actions. Nonetheless, reduction of in-game actions under these conventional approaches are limited since user actions may only be throttled to an extent before user discontent with such games becomes an issue. Accordingly, alternative approaches to force-based reduction of in-game actions may be advantageous.